


Strip Club

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [29]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Awkward Patrick, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Panties, Sexy, Sexy Pete, Smut, Stripper Pete, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Touching, Virginity, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Joe drags Patrick to a strip club for his 18th birthday





	Strip Club

**Patrick's POV**

I am not happy with Joe for dragging me into a fucking strip club. Apparently going to a strip climb is the only proper way to celebrate my 18th birthday which is bullshit but I went along with it. Joe's apparently been before because he's got a fake ID but now I can legally go so I grudgingly agreed after a lot of persuading. I'd really rather watch crappy 80s movies at home but Joe's done a lot for me over the years so I owe him.

Joe's boyfriend Andy is meeting us here so after looking around Joe pulls me to a table at the front where the tattooed man is sitting. I'm still considering running out because this isn't my kind of place but then the room darkens so I look up at the stage.

When a man steps out on stage in fishnets, a corset and panties my mouth drops open. I'm suddenly very glad I didn't leave because the man is hot as fuck. He's got sleeves of tattoos, a ring of thorns around his neck and when he takes off the corset there's a sexy tattoo in his lower stomach.

The way the man dances is amazing and as he effortlessly flips himself around the pole and grinds against it. Once he's done people throw money on stage which he picks up then blows a kiss before strutting off. I wish he'd of taken more clothes off but I got hard from seeing him shirtless, I probably would have come in my pants if he'd gotten naked.

A few more people dance and they're all good but all I can think about is the first guy. Once the lights come up Joe notices how I'm covering my crotch with my hands and laughs "So you did like it Rick?" "Maybe" "Who'd you like?" "First guy" "Pete Wentz, you have expensive taste" "He's expensive?" "You saw him dance, of course he's expensive, he's one of the best strippers in this place"

They have a couple of drinks and my boner goes down to a semi before Joe drags me to my feet. "Joe what are we doing?" "Going to find Pete Wentz" "I can't afford him, you know that"

He drags me over to the bar where Pete Wentz is sitting drinking a cocktail and laughing at something the bartender said. When he sees us he smirks and drains his cocktail before standing up and ducking under the bar. He comes to stand next to me and his arm easily wraps around my waist as I look at Joe in confusion.

"Joe what's happening?" "You're going to get laid with a hot stripper" "I can't afford it, I don't have that much money" "But I do, I can afford to buy you a hot stripper so you'll finally loose your virginity" "You planned this?" "Yeah, Pete's the best and he's your type so I hoped he'd be the one you wanted to take your virginity"

My mouth falls open but Pete starts leading me away so I smile at the ground and let myself get pulled away. Once we're in a private corridor he stops walking and presses his lips to the sensitive spot underneath my ear. I'm shaking but I'm probably not the only virgin Pete's slept with so he's probably not expecting much.

He leads me down the hall until we get to the door at the end which he opens to an amazing room. A lot of the rooms we passed were pretty boring and plain but this one is huge and all shades of red, gold and black. "Wow this is... Wow" "You like it?" "I do" "I could take you to one of the boring ones but your friend paid a lot so this'll be something to remember" "Wow, are we supposed to be here?" "This is my room, I'm the best dancer in the club and get all the rich customers so I get the nicest room" "I'm not rich" "But you're loosing your virginity, plus you're my type and remind me of my first boyfriend so I thought I'd be extravagant" "Thank you"

I'm so awkward but Pete leads me back to the bed and lies me down. I've never been somewhere so amazing and the fact that I'm here with the hottest man I've ever seen is unbelievable.

"Patrick right?" "Yeah" "What do you want from me? I'm all yours" "Everything, fuck I want anything I can get" "Do you want me to teach you what to do or do you want me to fuck you until you can't breathe?" "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" "Tell me, I won't touch you until I get an answer" "Show me, show me what I'm supposed to do, I can't make this good if I don't know what I'm doing" "It's not your job to make it good, it's your job to relax" "I want it to be good, I want you to feel good and I want to know what to do for when I sleep with other guys"

He nods and trails a finger over the inch of skin exposed by my shirt riding up. I feel kind of stupid because I wore a black button up and black jeans but Pete's pretty much naked already. Joe told me to dress nice and at least it's less embarrassing than my usual outfits, no one wears an argyle sweater to a strip club.

I wonder what Pete thinks of me, he's so gorgeous and the best dancer here so he's probably been with hundreds of men. He's paid to pretend he's turned on by me but I wish I knew what he really thought.

"Stop thinking Patrick, you're tense" "Sorry" "This is all for you, you don't have to apologise for anything" "Are we going to start?" "What's the rush? It's not like I need more money so if you need time you can have time, I'm not going anywhere" "Ok, that'd be nice" "How about you take some clothes off? I wanna see some of that pretty skin" "Why don't you take something off?" "I'm barely wearing anything" "But I saw a really nice tattoo when you took your corset off before, I wanna see it again"

Slowly Pete undoes his corset so he can drop it to the floor then does the same to his panties and fishnets then kneels over me. I'm in the perfect place to attach my mouth to the tattoo so I can kiss at the raised skin while Pete moans softly. "Fuck Patrick, you don't act like a virgin" "How?" "Most guys I regularly sleep with don't bother to do nice things like this for me but you do, I like it" "Should I stop?" "Fuck no, I'd like it if you'd kept doing that all night. I love it when people pay attention to me, it doesn't happen as much as I'd like"

He smiles down at me and runs a hand through my hair "Thank you beautiful boy, let's get you naked now" "I don't know about this" "Stop stalling beautiful, I want you, I can't make you feel good if you won't get naked with me" "Maybe I don't need to lose my virginity, maybe we can just do handjobs, handjobs where I don't take any clothes off"

It's irrational because Pete has to pretend to like me and he's my type but I've never fully accepted my body. I know I'm not ugly but I don't look like Pete or the other people he sleeps with, I'm just a teenager that's way out of my depth.

"Patrick are you scared? You don't have to worry" "Sorry, I don't know if I can do this" "You can't even take your shirt off?" "Sorry, I'm being stupid"

Pete sighs and tugs at the bottom of my shirt "Get naked with me, I wanna see that gorgeous skin". I don't want to keep refusing since Joe paid so much so I let him drag off my shirt and attach his lips to my neck. "You're gorgeous" "Really?" "Yeah, I already said you're totally my type" "I don't have a 6 pack" "I like being bigger than the person I'm with and I am going to top you so it works well"

I go liquid under his hands so he can drag down my jeans then mouth at my dick through my boxers. I've never gone this far with anyone but I regret not doing it years ago because Pete's mouth is amazing. I'm so turned on that when he pulls down my boxers I barely notice until his lips wrap around the head of my dick. I know it's a strip club and I'm not going get told off for moaning but I scramble for a pillow to muffle my moans with.

Obviously I look pretty ridiculous because Pete laughs and pulls it away from me "Come on, I wanna hear those pretty moans" "Everyone will hear me" "That's the point, I want you to loose control so all you can do is scream my name while you come all over me"

I'm probably going to come in about 5 seconds if Pete puts his mouth back on my dick and that would be embarrassing. Before that happens I pull him up and push my lips to his, wrapping my arms around him while I do. For a second Pete doesn't move but then he melts into the kiss and links his fingers with mine to pin my hands over my head. Strangely I like knowing I'm completely at his mercy so I grind against him, loving the friction between my dick and his panties.

Whoever chose his outfit was a genius because he looks so good in it. With his golden skin, black tattoos and hair, and red panties he blends in with the room but at the same time draws everyone's attention. He's not even touching me but if he told me to I could probably come untouched right now.

Pete's hands let go of my wrists and after whispering that he doesn't want me to move them, his hands start travelling down. He stops to roll the buds of my nipples teasingly until his hands finally trail over my stomach and wrap around my dick.

I whimper from his touch and while one hand slowly strokes my dick, the other gently rubs over my entrance. Automatically I jerk away but Pete whispers reassurances so I try to relax. He doesn't push inside but he circles my hole until I'm calm then looks up at me. I probably look like a mess but he smiles when he sees me so I guess at least I'm an attractive wreak.

"Patrick you want this right?" "Yeah, I want to loose my virginity" "You don't have to, I'm sure your friend will understand" "He won't, he paid so much, I can't waste it" "If you're not ready I won't do anything, there's no pressure" "There's always pressure" "Alright, I've never done this before but if we don't have sex today you can come back anytime for it. You'll have to pay to get into the club but sleeping with me will be free" "Really?" "Yeah, it's a one time thing, if we don't do it now you can only use it when you actually want sex from me" "Does fingering count?" "No, it doesn't"

I look down at the beautiful man between my legs and groan at how much of a wimp I am. "Pete what if you finger me today then I come back another time and you can fuck me?" "That's fine" "Can we do that? I wasn't ready, I didn't think Joe would actually pay a stripper to fuck me tonight" "Then that's what we'll do, don't tell anyone though because they'll all think they can get favours from me but they can't" "Why me?" "I don't know, you intrigue me and you really do remind me of my ex" "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Pete sucks his bottom lip into his mouth while he thinks and keeps jerking me off with long slow movements. "I guess it's a good thing, I did really like him even though the break up was pretty bad" "Did he look like me? I didn't think someone like me would be your type" "No he was tall and skinny and had cheekbones to die for, you're short and chubby and soft, you're both beautiful but in very ways" "So how is a loser like me anything like your beautiful model boyfriend?" "He wasn't a model, we were only 15 but he was beautiful"

He didn't really answer my question so I let him kiss my chubby stomach before saying anything more. "I don't mean you look alike but you act the same and you just have the same feel. He was quiet and adorable just like you and he made me want to hug him and protect him from the world. That's stupid because you're an adult and can take care of yourself but you're so cute and sweet, I can't help it. You just have the same feel, I can't really explain it. My weird liking to you is getting you laid for free though so you better appreciate it"

It's kind of weird but it's nice that Pete does seem to really like me so I smile as he nudges at my hip "Turn over" "Why?" "It's easier, you want me to finger you right?" "Yeah" "Do you wanna do it like this or on your stomach?" "Maybe like this if that's ok, I like seeing your face and seeing what you do to me" "Alright, raise your hips"

I do what he says so he can slip a couple of pillows under my hips, making it easy for me to keep them raised. Gently he sucks on one finger then adds a couple more so he's sucking on 3. It's more sexy then it should be so I can't stop myself from moaning which makes Pete laugh.

"You wanna learn right?" "Yeah" "I'll teach you, I want you to be all sexy and experienced for next time". Pete stops sucking on his finger and pulls himself up so he's hovering over me. He puts his fingers to my lips so I take them in my mouth and suck softly. I guess I'm good at it because Pete only murmurs things like "Use some tongue" "Take them in further" and "Show me those pretty eyes".

When he finally takes them out of my mouth I'm panting and Pete seems a lot more turned on than before. "Was I good?" "Fuck you're hot, you have the most amazing eyes and you have this cute little innocent look, it drives me crazy. If you were a stripper I'd know exactly what to do with you, you'd be so good"

Instead of telling me these dirty fantasies he slides back down to circle a finger around my hole again. "I would normally use lube but I prefer spit, it feels more personal and I like sucking on my fingers, I'm sure you've noticed I'm a whore"

Him calling himself a whore startles a laugh out of me so I'm calmer when he presses a single finger into me. His fingers are long and thin but it's still sore so I'm glad when Pete puts his mouth on my dick to distract me. It works until he tries to add a second finger in with the first but it hurts too much for the blowjob to distract me.

When I whimper Pete stops and mouths at my hip while I get used to the feeling. It's still painful so he pulls back and starts moving his fingers slowly while he watches my face. "Pete talk to me, please" "About what?" "I don't know, that dirty fantasy from before" "When I said you'd be a good stripper?" "Yeah"

Obviously this was a good choice because his eyes light up and he smirks "You would make a good stripper, you're all innocent and cute so the clients would eat it up. I'd like to dress you up as a little school girl, looking all innocent then you could strip off and it'd be hot as fuck. We could play all these innocent songs then when you're stripping it would change to a bunch of naughty slutty songs. You could wear sexy slutty panties and act like a little bad boy, you'd make everyone fall to their knees for you"

He's so invested in the fantasy and I'm so invested in watching Pete's face that I barely notice as he adds the third finger. When he stops talking I gasp in shock which makes Pete smile, which I've decided is my favourite thing.

"Patrick I was going to eat you out but you drive me crazy so I think I'm just going to finger you until you scream". I choke on my own spit when he says that but he takes my boner back in his mouth so I moan and throw my head back.

My hips are raised so I can see everything Pete does and I never though watching someone pleasure me would be so hot. Then again everything Pete does is sexy as hell so I shouldn't be surprised that this turns me on.

I get close embarrassingly fast but when I manage to stammer that out Pete doesn't seem to mind that I'm so quick. He keeps fingering me at a ruthless pace, sucking me off and looks up at me while he does. When we make eye contact I almost scream as I come down his throat and go limp on the bed. For some reason I wasn't expecting him to swallow so when he does its hot as fuck. I thought he'd spit it out or something but I guess it's not a rule, Pete doesn't seem like he follows rules anyway.

The sight of Pete with dark, blown out eyes, messy hair and a streak of come on his bottom lip is so ridiculously hot. All I can think about is how amazing Pete is and how I should be doing something for him so I drag him back up to kiss him.

I want to learn what to do so I curl my hand around Pete's dick and sigh happily when I feel that he's hard. He sleeps with a lot of people and he probably has to fake being turned on so I hope he actually enjoyed what we did. It was special for me so I hope he enjoyed it too, I wouldn't want to have done it with anyone but Pete.

It only takes a few strokes before Pete's coming into my hand so we lie together on the bed and I enjoy the company. As well as never getting laid I never get dates so it feels good to be with someone, even if they're paid to like me. Pete talked about his fantasies and his ex and we're doing this again for free so maybe he likes me, just a little bit.

Too soon Pete gently takes my arm from around his waist and sighs "I should go back to work" "Why? You said you didn't need the money, can't you stay a while?"

I know how pitiful I sound but I really don't want Pete to leave. If he does then I'll have to as well and I don't know if I'm ready to go talk to Joe about all this. Pete will bring someone else up here and do the same things with them as he did for me. I know it's his job but I hoped I'd be the only one tonight so I could feel special for a few minutes. He's a stripper and I'm nothing special but lying here with him makes me feel like I mean something.

"The club closes soon, you can't stay" "Stay with me until closing time? How long do we have?" "I don't know, I don't know if we've been up here 5 minutes or 3 hours, I loose track of time with you" "So you'll stay?" "Yeah I guess so, I don't really have nothing to loose. I could go give lap dances or something but at this time everyone here is drunk, fat or old, you're better"

We lie in silence and Pete plays with the soft flesh of my stomach while I try not to giggle from how much it tickles. "Hey Patrick, when are you coming back?" "I'm not sure, soon" "Did you just pick fingering tonight so you could come back another day?" "I wasn't really ready today but I wanted another time to do more" "Surprisingly I don't mind" "Next time I want to do more for you, I only gave you a quick hand job, I barely even touched you" "It's my job, it's about you not me" "What if I want it to be about you? What if I want to learn how to suck cock?" "I can teach you that, you're wonderful Patrick, I hope you come back soon" "I will, you're too beautiful for me to be able to stay away"

I'm being cheesy but it makes Pete give me another of his drop dead smiles so I'm content. I know he likes me and wants me again so we spend the rest of the time cuddling and touching each other.


End file.
